GTA V: A New Member
by AndreMajic10
Summary: On a new heist someone gets injured and a new crew member takes over for them, but will this new crew member take one of our protagonists spot on the character wheel? Find Out! GTA Doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rockstar games.


GTA V: A New Member

Chapter One: The Prepping

**Los Santos, 3:00 PM, 3671 Whispymound Dr.**

In his Vinewood Hills home with a pool, Jacuzzi, and nice enough to make you think a celebrity lived in it, Franklin Clinton, who, with the aide of Michael De Santa, a father figure slash mentor to him, Trevor Phillips, a psychotic, low-class yet extremely loyal friend to him, and Lamar Davis, his best friend and partner in crime, had defeated Merryweather security, N.O.O.S.E. and even the FIB, and taken out four major assholes, Steve Haines, Wei Cheung, Stretch, and Devon Weston

He sat on his living room couch watching TV, and then flipped the TV off as nothing interested him.

Instead he lit up some weed and began smoking.

"_Man, we did it, we killed all them motherfuckers, and I mean there was like 500 dudes man, and they was shooting at us and coming at us and we blew they asses up, then we threw that bitch ass muhfucka Devon Weston in the bay. Ha, and they said we couldn't do it. Stupid assholes!"_

As the effects of the drug went down and his brain rants ended, his phone received a text message from Michael, suggesting that the three of them knock of a chain of liquor stores, gas stations, 24/7 Supermarkets around San Andreas, considering that Halloween is the time from bars and stores to thrive, and finally a pawn shop, known to have 50k worth of gold in it alone, amongst other valuables "Knock of some liq stores, and a pawn shop huh? Alright Mike, I'm down." The young gangbanger agreed to in the comfort of his own home.

He grabbed his Drone touchscreen phone and responded via text, _"Aight dog, I'm down, when you wanna do it?"_

Michael responded, via his iFruit phone, "_Tomorrow, about 1:00 at night, right b4 they close up shop."_

Franklin then asked a rather stupid question to Michael, "_Is Trevor in?"_

Michael replied, _"… is that really a question, I mean... it's Trevor we're talkin' about here."_

Franklin laughed at the text at said, "_Aight homie, I be ready, but right now, I'ma chill."_

Mike laughed at the lackadaisical attitude of the young criminal at the very moment and turned off his phone, getting back to his movie, The Warriors, from 1979.

Back at Franklin's house, the young outlaw of some sort called his dog Chop, a large Rottweiler with black and brown fur and a green collar around his neck and a silver nametag that said "CHOP" in all caps, and asked him, "Hey lil' homie, you hungry? I got just the thang for you."

Franklin got up and walked to his refrigerator were the dog food was stored next to it,

He pulled out the big bag of food and poured it into Chop's dish, and some Raine bottled water for Chop's water dish.

"There you go, Chop, eat up boy,." Franklin said as the dog gave his owner some paw.

**SWITCH TO MICHAEL **

"Okay, we're first gonna hit the 24/7 in East Vinewood, then the one in Strawberry near Frank's house, then the group of 'em in the Downtown area. We'll be able to take Blaine County and that whole backwoods country part of San Andreas another day." Michael said to Lester as they discussed the plans to take down the stores.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me, the only thing I would suggest, is some extra muscle for this job, considering that his is gonna attract quite a bit of the LSPD's attention." Lester commented as he made his way over to some files on is desk.

"Alright, hey, how about Franklin's boy Lamar, he's pretty handy with a piece in his hand and he's almost as crazy as Trevor." Michael responded.

"Hmm, that's good, now I suggest one more just to be safe, I uh, got three guys here, all good gunmen, Only one good driver, but still very tough."

"First off, David Hayter, Former Army guy, knows his way around anything that shoots a bullet, did some time for assault, so you know he's a hardened guy, his cut, about 20 percent."

"Okay, sounds pretty good to me." Mike voiced

"Next up is Quinton Flynn, just as good with weapons, worked for the IAA from about 2009 to 2011, very stealthy, even though that's not what we're looking for in this case. His cut, about 15 percent."

Michael looked on, "Ehh, the first one looks better to me. More original."

"And last but not least, we have Andre Bishop. Like I said this guy's a good driver, he can handle a gun, and would be a good addition of muscle to the job I'd say about 20 percent. Alright you think those options over, pick one and we'll be almost ready."

Les continued, "Then all we'll need at that point is a vehicle."

"Okay, I'll look 'em over." Michael said as he sat on the couch pondering the decisions.

About 5 minutes later, Michael had made the decision of Andre Bishop as a backup driver in case anything went wrong.

"Okay, good choice, we'll be well worth the money you pay him, and might may a good addition to your 3 man group plus Mr. Davis." Lester informed.

"Now all we need now is a vehicle, something with some pick up but can still hold five people. My to best options are either a Declasse Granger SUV, probably with some modifications, or a Bravado Bison pickup truck with four doors and the bed for one extra member to hop into."

"Okay, I'm goin' with the Granger, provide with a little more cover."

"Alright, now for a modified one with a little more get up, I suggest that you just take one fresh out of a Los Santos Customs shop of have Franklin look around Strawberry and Davis, those guys like two things for certain, big slash nice cars, and to trick them out at the local pay and spray." Lester informed.

"Ok, I'll send F on it soon." Michael voiced.

"Alright now I'm gonna call Bishop, get him onboard."

"Alright, I think we got ourselves a heist." Michael declared as he looked from Lester's operation room window in the garment factory, to the city of Saints and Sinners.

"We got ourselves a heist."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Hey guys, hope you all liked it, there's much more to come, and yes my is Andre Bishop, I just created my GTA online character and I don't think I've slept in the past three days it feels like the game is so good, anyway here's a fic about me doing a ****heist** with Lamar, Franklin, Michael and Trevor, and expect someone to be injured and I take their place...Permanently?

**Find Out! And PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ Review, you don't even need an account. Bye guys, until next time, now I'm off to go run people down in Franklin's Buffalo.**


End file.
